Awkward Moments
by Artemis1000
Summary: "Well, this is awkward" - Almost-lightsaber duels and X-Wing races probably don't make for a quiet evening by most standards, but life is what you make of it.


Notes: Another one of the Tumblr prompt fic, and my first time writing for a threesome.

.

.

.

 **Awkward Moments**

Poe blinked owlishly. "Well, this is awkward…"

His lovers turned to him as one, and wore identical chagrined expressions as they switched off their lightsabers.

"I was just getting us a drink, didn't realize I'd need BB-8 to babysit."

"He started it!" Rey spat at the same time as Kylo sneered, "she was goading me."

Poe just rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and sat down on in the middle of the couch. He uncapped the bottle of Corellian whiskey he had found and took a swig while Rey and Kylo awkwardly situated themselves to the right and left of him.

He offered the bottle to Rey next, and watched as she tilted her head back, throat working with every swallow. When he peered towards Kylo, he noted with some amusement that he was watching her, too.

Rey lowered the bottle; she looked from one to the other, a flush on her cheeks. "What?" she asked, challenge clear in her eyes.

Poe just flashed her a grin. Kylo took the bottle from her, and drank. Somehow, coming from him, it looked like this simple gesture was a challenge, too. Poe reserved the right to roll his eyes at both of them.

"So," he said as he leaned back and stretched, hands raised high above his head. "Are you two going to behave yourselves or do I need to put you in separate corners for the evening?" He affected a look of innocent befuddlement. "Because that would be an awful shame, you know, I had _plans_ …"

Unsurprisingly, Poe found himself the recipient of twin glowers. He made a point to preen under their glares.

Rey cracked first. She snickered, thwacked him over the head playfully, and angled around him to kick Kylo.

"Watch it!" he barked, but a moment later his glower gave way to a crooked grin as well.

Poe smiled happily. Better. Much better. With lovers like these two, all his conflict management lessons that came with being an officer had never been more valuable than in his relationship.

"What was that anyway?" Poe asked a while later, when Rey had stopped kicking Kylo, and had her feet peacefully settled on his lap, while Poe had his head in her lap. She was petting his hair.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Poe snickered. "Okay."

You would think it would be the sex or even the thrill of fighting side by side, but these quiet moments of affection were Poe's favorite time as a threesome. They didn't get a lot of time together, they had had their separate duties and circles of friends. Kylo and Rey spent their days training with Finn and Luke while Poe was with his pilots, they had different interests, but at the end of the day their paths always merged again. He liked it when Kylo calmed down, and Rey came out of her shell, while Poe didn't feel the need to be the perfect Resistance officer anymore, and their three very different broken pieces fit together to lessen sharp edges and form something whole.

"We ran a sim today and he cheated," Rey declared. She sent Kylo a dirty look, but there was no heat behind it anymore.

"I did not! I was faster."

Rey had ceased her petting while she argued, and Poe pinched her thigh to remind her. He hummed in satisfaction when her fingers ran through his hair again. "But you know I would beat both of you. Neither of you is faster than Black One."

A scheming glint appeared in Rey's eyes. Poe caught her exchanging a look with Kylo.

"You're assuming we're on foot," Kylo purred.

Poe sat up so abruptly, if Rey hadn't jerked back so fast he would have knocked his head into her chin. "You are not!" Poe exclaimed, looking from one to the other in outrage.

He was the best pilot. _They would not_.

"I'm sure we can borrow two X-Wings," Rey declared. She stood up, and Poe just had time to squawk, "now?!" before Kylo was already hauling him up, and somehow managed to cop a feel in the process.

Rude. They were so rude.

Poe squirmed away from them. "Fine. But don't complain to me when you get your asses kicked by the guy without a blip of Force powers."

Rey of course was already one step ahead, and impatiently waiting for them by the door.

Well. If they were that eager…

Poe flashed first her, then Kylo a good-natured grin. Not exactly a lazy evening on the couch, but it could still end the way he had planned. "You know, I say we make this competition a little more interesting. Winner gets to call the shots tonight."

 _The End_


End file.
